


when a woman is around

by cryptid_curator



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: And some other things, F/F, F/M, Just playing around, Nothing to be seen here but murderous elsa :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptid_curator/pseuds/cryptid_curator
Summary: Anyone like Killing Eve? Good.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	when a woman is around

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Killing Eve/Frozen or any of the characters in what is written.  
> This is just really me playing around, trying to see if I can mesh these very different characters into a very different setting.

Honeymaren's weekend was cut dreadfully short.

"I can't get one damn weekend alone without _something_ happening," she grumbled, trying in vain to tame her hair into a presentable braid as she shouldered her way through the doors of the Thames House, ignoring glares of indignation from peers who looked about as tired as she did. 

Her footsteps echoed loudly through the halls of the headquarters, her momentum gaining into an graceless gallop once she saw the familiar figure of one of her coworkers. 

Impressive blonde hair was plaited in a pristine singular braid down the other woman's back, reaching nearly to the woman's knees. She was dressed comfortably yet sophisticated this morning in her light purple business skirt and white button up shirt, accented with a black belt around her midsection. The small sun-shaped buckle in the middle of the belt was twinkling in the light of the morning.

"Raps!" Honeymaren cheered, wrapping her arms around Rapunzel. "Mind telling me what we're here for? It's Saturday, for goodness sake. I can't believe we have to work after a night like last night. Did you see how we--what's that smell? Oh, did you get me a croissant?"

Honeymaren's rambling did little for Rapunzel's growing headache, but she couldn't help but chortle at her friend's antics this early in the morning, despite the complaints that flowed out of her.

"No. D'you want the rest of it, though?" Slim fingers snatched away the half-eaten breakfast before Honeymaren's teeth chomped down with an audible 'click'. A vulture, even at 8 AM.

"Um, of course I want the rest of that. Gimme." 

The two women dissolved into giggles, sharing the last few morsels of the croissant as they ascended the stairs.

"So what's this all about, then?" Honeymaren asked, brushing crumbs from her mouth. Rapunzel gave her a small shrug in response, her mouth pursing.

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. All I heard was that some Russian sex-trafficking politician's been murdered in Vienna."

Honeymaren's eyebrows raised a bit. A subject such as murder wasn't necessarily surprising to hear in her line of work. "Was it a contract kill?" she wondered, brows already furrowed in thought, as if she were trying to solve the murder without any lead. She hadn't thought to check out any news network out of state during the weekend. Rapunzel only shrugged again, humming her confusion. Honeymaren's rolled her eyes playfully.

"Thanks, Raps, you really earn your money here." the heavy leaden sarcasm in Honeymaren's voice made Rapunzel stomp her foot lightly, insulted.

" _Hey!_ Rude. I gave you my croissant."

"The _remnants_ of your croissant. Anyway, who's in here?" 

The two passed through an arched double door into a small office a plain sign signifying " _MI5 MEETING ROOM_ ", its small front windows begging to have Honeymaren peek through them. Rapunzel put a finger to her lips to silence her friend, nodding her head to the door. "Adam's already in there with everyone else."   
  
  


Curiosity won over Rapunzel as she peeked through the window before Honeymaren could. The blonde shot up, straight as a pin, looking at Honeymarenwith wide green eyes.

"Oh, my God. Honeymaren, it's Cassandra Espinosa." at Honeymaren's blank look, Rapunzel huffed. "She's MI6! Russian desk. She's a stone cold _badass_ that I'd do anything to work with."

Honeymaren stifled a laugh. Rapunzel really only cursed when she was drop dead serious. "So a crush." Rapunzel's face colored bright red. Honeymaren grinned, ribbing her friend. "I'll put in a good word."

"Don't you _dare_!" With a friendly nudge, Rapunzel ushers Honeymaren to the door. "You're late!"

* * *

Honeymaren sneaks into the office not unlike a highschooler late for history class, sliding into the empty chair next to Adam. His thick brows furrow in annoyance, a snarl lining his teeth as he hears Honeymaren's crackling pastry paper between her fingers. He attempts to reach for it, only to have Honeymaren slap his hand away. "Professional. Where did you get that?" Honeymaren glowers at him, hiding her breakfast under her arms atop the table.

Long fingers tapping on the polished wood of the table, a pen in the other hand, clicking as each second passes by. Honeymaren bites her bottom lip and looks through her lashes at the pen's owner. Hans Westergaard, her boss and professional ass biscuit. His red hair is coiffed perfectly, his ridiculous sideburns framing his long, weasle-like face. Thin lips were frowning severely. Honeymaren would almost consider him handsome had his attutude not be akin to the stick shoved so full up his ass. 

"Well, I do thank you all for graciously giving us your Saturday."

The new arrival--Cassandra, crosses her legs under the table, looking at her gold watch with boredom. She was unimpressed already! Honeymaren could practically feel the irritability oozing off of the woman in front of her.

Though, she could see why Rapunzel would give anything to work with the woman. Her hardened hazel eyes were almost eerie on an otherwise soft face; minimal wrinkles, if at all. Along with her gorgeous roman nose and full lips, nothing seemed to give away her age. Her hair fell into a short bob, severely cut towards the ends, greys proudly shining through the black silk strands. Okay, Honeymaren could _really_ see why Rapunzel had a crush. ' _God, powerful MILF energy right here._ ' she thought. Cassandra's black and grey suit was tapered to fit her curves perfectly, gold buttons adorned the collared shirt, bringing attention to her strong shoulders. 

The incessant clicking of Hans' pen ripped Honeymaren from her thoughts. "Turns out people are still murderous bastards on the weekend." He said, looking around the room, sharing smiles with the other attendees. Charming and snide, as always, even when speaking of murder. He waves a hand over to Cassandra, who nods politely.

"This is Cassandra Espinosa. Head of the Russian Desk." then, to Adam. "You've all met Adam Potts." Adam grunts his "hello".

Hans turns, lastly, to Honeymaren, who uses all of her might to not sink into her chair. "And his _very late_ assistant..."

Honeymaren straightens her shoulders in an attempt to look in control. "Honeymaren Medwik. My apologies for-"

Hans cuts Honeymaren off rudely, turning to Cassandra. "They assess and provide diplomatic protection for visitors of the UK and will be your liasion." Cassandra nods, eyes stopping to provide her own assessment on the two. Honeymaren could feel the sweat trickle down her back. Adam's temple shows a droplet of his own nervousness.

"They usually aren't this... Ah, sweaty. They celebrated Adam's birthday last night, you'll have to forgive them."

Adam grumbled. "It wasn't _my_ idea." Both men glare at one another, Adam's fingers twitching, daring Hans to go on.

Cassandra ignores them, breaking her staredown at Honeymaren. "Goodmorning. There's been an assassination in Vienna."

Honeymaren stilled her hand as she tried to sneak more bites of her croissant. Straight to the point. She takes her hands off of her breakfast, fearing the dagger's end of Cassandra's sharp stare. She listens intently to Cassandra's briefing; a man named Victor Kedrin, a Russian politician, was killed while visiting Austria. The picture of the man isn't impressive. A plain man with a girlfriend who is probably thirty years younger than him draped along his arm as they walked into a restaurant.

Cassandra steeples her fingers, elbows on the table, glancing at the photographs before them. 

"Someone was able to slice Kedrin's femoral artery with a blade without him _or_ his girlfriend noticing. He was bleeding for about a minute before he collapsed. Here," she passes photos of the dead man, blood pooling around his body. Another photo, his autopsy, shows a neat, small knife-hole in his thigh.

Honeymaren couldn't help herself. "Cool," she muttered, ignoring once again the disdainful looks of the men sitting around her. Cassandra only offers her a tight-lipped smirk before continuing the briefing.

"His girlfriend is the only witness. She fled the scene. Interpol traced her here to he UK. Picked up in Hammersmith this morning and she needs protection."

Honeymaren leans towards Adam, whispering in his ear. "Twenty-quid it was a woman." Adam jumps a bit in his seat, not expecting the whispered deal. Once again, Cassandra's steely gaze sweeps to Honeymaren. "Come again?" Honeymaren sinks into her seat, embarrassed with herself.

"Nothing. Sorry." Fuck. She needs to say it. Cassandra is collecting her papers, giving orders to protect the victim's girlfriend. Before she could get a step to the door, Honeymaren stands. Taking a deep breath, she says what has been hiding behind clamped teeth.

"I said it was probably a woman. Victor Kedrin was a total misogynist and a sex trafficker. He may not have considered a woman a passing threat. She must have been able to get close."

Cassandra's plump lips purse in thought before she nods to Honeymaren in respect. "Thank you. Thank you, Honeymaren." with a spin of her heel, she leaves the office. Once the door is shut, everyone in the room seems to relax. Adam drags his big hands over his face, groaning. "God, Honeymaren, take off three years of my life, why don't you? She's a beast, that woman."

"She said 'Honeymaren'," the brunette grins at Adam, who only grunts a "Congratulations."

As they stand to leave, Adam swipes the croissant out of Honeymaren's hand. "If you don't let me eat this, I'm firing you." Honeymaren just rolls her eyes and allows the breakfast to be stolen without complaint. As he munches on the treat, Honeymaren grabs his beefy arm. Adam sighs, looking down at her. Everyone looks up to Adam, beast that _he_ is. His gruff demeanor and constant sneer only serve to make him seem more grumpy than he actually is. Honeymaren knows he's a secret softie. "I wanna meet the witness," Honeymaren says to him.

Adam puts up a hand. "Absolutely not. No. Not your job." Guiding Honeymaren out of the office, he steers her to a clear hallway. "Get her secure and get her some clothes. _Please_ don't make this a thing."

"I'm telling you, it was a woman!"

* * *

**PARIS METRO: DAY**

A busy train ride makes for easy accidents.

A businessman drops a book from his bag--he curses as it falls to the dirty floor. Before he can bend down to retrieve it, a blonde woman bends down, picks up his book, and with a sweet smile, hands it to him.

Her smile is empty and her eyes are shining like a doe.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? It's nothing much other than me trying to pass time and wait for the fourth season of Killing Eve..... next... year.... OTL;;;;;;  
> This isn't really edited or anything so my apologies.  
> Stay safe, everyone!


End file.
